


TMNT 2014/2016 - Nazi-Ninja-Schildkröten - RxL DxM

by RaphanardoHSLeonphael



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: AU, Experimental nazi tmnt, M/M, Post-War, World War I, World War II
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphanardoHSLeonphael/pseuds/RaphanardoHSLeonphael
Summary: Luego de la guerra viene la calma, oportunidad de que todo cambie para bien... aunque nadie lo llegue a entender y cometa los mismos errores del pasado otra vez... y estamos destinados a repetirlo...Créditos por las TMNT: Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.Créditos por unir a las dos, la historia e pequeños: RaphaHSLeon.Publicado wattpad: 8 de Enero del 2021.
Relationships: Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)





	TMNT 2014/2016 - Nazi-Ninja-Schildkröten - RxL DxM

_Las cosas están destinadas a suceder en este ciclo vicioso de vida sobre la muerte.. que para al final de las cosas, aunque nos opongamos.. siempre quedara en las manos de los superiores en ¨proteger a todo costo el país¨ usando todos los medios disponibles para el ¨avance¨ hasta la esperada ¨victoria¨ que el pueblo les grita que logren..._

_No obstante, quedaran en las manos del pueblo el llanto provocado por el miedo, la hambruna que muchos padres no pudieron evitar hacer pasar a sus hijos, el vació de la perdidas de familia o amigos e incluso los conocidos y la sangre de inocentes personas e seres vivos quienes fueron victimas de esas terribles decisiones..._

Muchas vidas sufriendo, caos y destrucción... los sobrevivientes quedaran con esas pesadillas pero al conocer, los diarios que fueron escritos por muchos quienes pensaban y soñaban con bien a pesar de todo lo que sucedía y plasmaban como forma de ayudar.. siendo... sus testimonios y formas de darse a conocer, reconocidas famosos que marcaron a su publico al contar con su talento dar el honor a sus mas queridos cercanos o incluso desconocidos y los relatos contados a lo largo del tiempo generación tras otra...

Pero..

¿Permitiremos que más personas sin corazón alguno tome el poder de nuevo y haga mas dolor en este mundo

ó

Permitiremos que el pasado, los diarios de esos soñadores, los actos de amor y los relatos nos muestren el verdadero camino al futuro?

Podemos ser... mejores personas en el futuro..

Solo hay que... aprender..

\-------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> esta inspirado en las varias veces que leí el ¨Diario de anna frank¨ y muchas películas documentales sobre los valientes que trataron de ayudar a cuantas vidas se pudieran tanto en la guerra como en sus arriesgadas vidas, eso es todo por ahora, los hechos de la primera son tomados en cuenta ya que la pagina de el diario de anna frank habla en la parte de la linea cronológica;pero este libro no tomara esas historias... es desde un punto diferente.


End file.
